If the Cover Fits
by blondevor
Summary: One Shot. Spoilers for Under Covers. Tony and Ziva's thoughts but not really a pairing.


Disclaimer: Don't any of it and this is just for fun

Archive: Sure but let me know where

Majorspoilers forepisode "Under Covers". Please don't flame me for writing about the new other woman in Tony's life. I am still continuing my other story "Save Some of That For Me" which is total TATE. This is a one shot. First section is Tony's thoughts at the beginning of the episode and the second section is Ziva's thoughts near the end. If you haven't seen the episode then this won't make much sense.

Read and Review please!

* * *

She let her dress slip to the floor like it was the most non-consequential thing she had ever done. The faint whisper of green silk lingered between them. 

And then to his surprise, instead of looking slightly embarrassed or wearing even the barest of blushes like Kate would have in this position, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

Like she meant it.

For a second, ok maybe a little longer, he had _actually_ believed she meant it.

_Out of your league Dinozzo…_

And it wasn't the romantic out of your league kind of thought.

It was as if suddenly he understood just how much experience Ziva the agent, not the woman, must have under her belt for this to seem so real. Oh sure, they all were experienced at going under cover but this woman was on a whole other level.

Hell, he was pretty sure that she was even enjoying it. God knows he was!

But he was conflicted. If that bastard Ari hadn't killed Kate then it would have been them here, pressed against each other…instead of him and the new girl; the new girl with the shady past and the connection to dead NCIS Enemy #1.

Just **what** exactly did Mossad teach their agents? And who _was_ Ziva David?

He intended to find out, the old fashioned way.

_Forgive me Kate…he thought as he brought them down onto the bed._

**

* * *

****Later, strapped back to back in the chair**

She didn't want them to put a bullet through his head.

Somewhere between the 3rd and 7th blow to Tony's face she had realized that she would miss him. The feeling behind her stony face was not as simple as not wanting a fellow colleague to die. It was not as straightforward as an unwillingness to fail **and** lose one of the team.

Soldiers had died for less.

Something decidedly feminine was chipping away at her resolve to just do the job.

Why did they have to make her pregnant? That was the one vulnerability she would never afford herself in real life. There were too many enemies on too many continents that would happily carve her out alive just for fun and a small measure of revenge.

Hadn't she done the same?

Where had that Ziva gone? Who was this woman with uncertainty in her eyes, trying to glance behind her? Weighing her options and how to keep Tony alive with one of them?

This team was too close, closer than her family felt, had ever felt. It was affecting her work, the one thing she could count on.

But what could she do? She couldn't let the Director down…not after everything she had done for her.

There would be no more missions with her naked against Tony pretending to be a killer that looked more like she used to. Gibbs would just have to deal with it.

He could even name a new rule after it if he felt so inclined.

Right now she needed to hold their cover. She wouldn't think about the consequences.

It wasn't Tony or the team's fault that she was feeling this way. They had just met her a few years too late. There was too much blood on her hands, including her own brothers, to invest too much in anyone.

Their best shot to clean up this mess was for her to go back their hotel room, look for the disk that wasn't there and hope that Gibbs was waiting for them.

She pulled up the photographic memory of a quote she'd read at the beginning of some random book.

_"While we are free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose the consequences of our actions" – Stephen Covey_

Ziva scoffed internally. She wasn't a fortune-teller. She couldn't worry about what she couldn't control.

But as she walked down the hallway she realized that she hadn't kissed Tony goodbye.


End file.
